


Advertising

by varevare (varebanos)



Series: Makeup AU [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, makeup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small drabble I sent to Wintery</p>
    </blockquote>





	Advertising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterysomnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterysomnium/gifts).



> Small drabble I sent to Wintery

"Hey, Jason."

When he heard Tim, Jason lifted his head from the stack of papers he was classifying and glanced at him.

"What's it?"

Tim was staring intently at an magazine, and he didn't reply for a second. Jason wondered if he was even blinking.

"When is this from?" Tim finally asked, with his eyes still fixated on the page.

For what Jason could see, the magazine was at least a couple of years old, but he couldn't remember it. That's it, until Tim turned it around and showed Jason what he had been looking at.

"Oh! That’s an ad for a headphones company. It was one of my first independient jobs." His face lightened up remembering it. "Bruce didn’t want me to take it, I don’t know why."

"Are you even serious?" Tim practically squeaked. "I’ve checked all your ad campaigns in these magazines, and why is all the stuff you do practically pornographic?!"

Indeed, when Jason went closed to take a look, he realized that Tim had a good pile of old magazines beside him on the desk.

"What?! I thought you had been working! Actual work!"

"That’s besides the point. What’s the deal with these?"

"It’s an ad, I told you! It helped the sales a lot!"

"Yeah, I’m sure it did." Tim grumbled and started to push the magazines into the drawers. "Is there any part of you the world hasn’t seen?"

"Well, unlike Bruce’s, my sex tape never got leaked."

The magazines fell to the floor.


End file.
